tebogolegodi77fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris the movie
SCRIPT ' SCENE 1' (Alarm ringing) and Chris switches it off and wakes up. Chris:(Yawning) Well time to go to school (gets out and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and brushes his teeth) at least it's civies and we can wear any clothes......hmm.....what to wear(×3)okay red shirt, my blue jeans and my green shoes...ha?..nah time for breakfast. What's for breakfast mom. Chris's mom/Linda: Your favorite honey. Chris: Scrambled eggs and Bacon... Awesome!! (Eating) thanks for the food mom I'm off to school bye mom! Linda: Bye! have a nice day at school. Chris quickly gets into the school bus and sits right next to his best friend Jake. Jake: Sup dude. Chris: '''Hey man, so what we doing today? '''Jake: I don't know I was thinking we'd watch a movie. Chris: Okay which one? Jake: 'What about Lion king the movie. '''Chris: '''Sure see you then. ' SCENE 2 Teacher: Alright everyone before you leave put your homework assignments on my desk. Jake: Homework? oh shoot I forgot! what am I gonna do. Chris: 'Dude relax you can copy mine. '''Jake: '''Really....thanks a lot man I appreciate it. '''Chris: '''Don't mention it. ' SCENE 3 Jake: MAN I owe you for that one, that was a close one. Chris: Well that's what friends are for. Zack: '''Hey guys. '''Chris and Jake: Hi Zack. Zack: 'Where are you guys going? '''Jake: '''To be honest, I don't know. '''Chris: '''Yeah...I'm starting to think that we don't notice where we're going when we talk. '''Zack: '''Yeah....I...can....see that......so...can I come to the movies with you guys. '''Jake: '''Wait how did you know about that? '''Zack: '''Uuhhhh...........(flash back) ma....gic....I was stocking you. '''Chris: '''Yeah that's what I thought. ' SCENE 4 The three boy's (Chris,Zack and Jake) were on their way to the movies. Jake: Three tickets for Lion king the movie please. Man: That'll be R34,90 please. 'Jake gives the man the money. Man: Thank you sir. Enjoy your movie. Chris: '''I can't wait to see the moviee........ '''Jake: '''Oh shoot I forgot the snacks! '''Chris: '''Dude, why are forgetting things today first it's homework and now it's the snacks. '''Zack: '''Its okay I'll go get the snacks you guys go I'll catch up. '''Chris: Okay. ' SCENE 5' Zack: 'Excuse me........hi guys what did I miss? '''Chris: '''Nothing..you're just in time the movie is about to start. '''Zack: '''I think I like this Lion king better. '''Chris: '''Yeah I know it looks real. Now everyone is watching the movie. And this the moment they've all been waiting for. ' SCENE 6 Chris: '''Woooooo! that movie was awesome! '''Zack: Yeah and at least now we won't have to worry about hearing spoilers. Chris: 'Well.....bye guys see you on Monday! man it's getting a little late. ' SCENE 7 Chris: hi mom sorry I'm late! So what's for dinner? Linda: Spaghetti and meat balls. Chris: '''YES! '''Linda: '''So what movie did you guys see? '''Chris: '''Lion King the movie.' '''Tyler:' Hey I haven't seen that movie yet so don't even try spoiling it got it. Chris: Understood.....������. Geeze........ Chris's dad/Richard: That's enough you two, just eat your dinner '''Chris & Tyler: '''Yes dad.... ' '' __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__